


There's an Angel Watching Over You

by sherbertglasses



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbertglasses/pseuds/sherbertglasses
Summary: Clara, mostly immortal, reflects on the cyclical nature of time





	

A long time ago, billions of years by Gallifrey's personal timeline, I told an old man to choose a singular TARDIS for his and his granddaughter's daring escape. I was not this version of myself then. I didn't know I would be ensuring my own future by that act, but it was possibly the most important decision of any of my lives. I lived and died and lived and died watching over that man through all his lives. Now I stand at the console of my own TARDIS, squeezing every bit of adventure I can out of the universe, before my responsibilities catch up with me... just like him. From time to time, I'll lock on to his TARDIS and materialize a few seconds before him. There's a diner in the area that he doesn't notice and a police box in the area that no one else does. I just need to know he's safe. I need to know he's happy. I will always love him.

I have my own companion now. Ashildr. She prefers to go by the title Me now, but that got too confusing. We compromised. I call her Ash. I couldn't go on my adventures without her. She keeps me from being too reckless. But whether it's the man I silently watch over, or the woman who fights by my side, there are people in my life that I can't bear to lose. That happens, I believe.


End file.
